Doctunzel Chapter 3
by Tekqueen
Summary: Things get more intersting in this story they have found themselves in this story they find themslevs in. Martha a queen and powerful indeed tries with a new firend to protect The Doctor.


Laneska nodded her assent.

"I thank thee for thy promise and shall hold thee to thy word."

"May I take my leave now Majesty with my own son to take him home, and care for him?"

"Yes, thou hast my permission to retire for the evening. I still have permission to visit him tomorrow?"

"Yes Majesty- come when you can -he will be waiting to see you." Laneska says, bowing as she picks up the Doctor and carries him out of the castle.  
Far from the gates she disappears into the night!

"Majesty I see thou hast found someone." Lord Remey says, bowing.

"He is a great friend to me, and with out fail I shall visit him tomorrow. For I do need to see him again- the way he did look there for a moment- I am most concerned about him."

"Understandable Majesty for now thou must greet, and see the suitors that have come to call."

"Very well Lord Remey." Martha says taking her place back on the throne and nodding to the royal page, to let the suitors approach her.

"Lord Asital from the Drayton providence."

"Majesty it is an honor to meet thee. I do hope I get to talk to thee more while I am here."

"Welcome and enjoy the evenings celebration! You are welcomed here." Martha says with a polite smile.

"Majesty." He says bowing as he steps aside.

"Lord Verson from the Clayron providence."

"Majesty it's truly and honor to meet such a great, wise and respected Queen as thou truly art."

"You flatter me greatly Lord Verson- but that won't get thee far! It doth takes more than mere flattery to gain my royal favor! Which I do say is something that thou shalt never have. Breanna my loyal handmaid- please walk with me to my royal chambers. I wish to retire for the evening."

"As you wish Majesty." Breanna says bowing.

"It has been an honor to meet you all- but I'm tired and must rest. Enjoy the festivities tonight- as I bid thee all good night!"

"Majesty." They all say bowing to her.

Martha leaving the throne room with Breanna following behind her.  
As soon as they are far from the ballroom, Martha said "Oh I thought I would faint if I had to stay there much longer! All those nobleman hoping to gain my favor, and my hand so they can become king!"

"Your friend- is he alright? He seemed like his hair was becoming longer as he was becoming dizzy."

"I noticed that too! I think he will be alright tomorrow. I will visit him again when I go for my ride I hope he will be rested and alright."

*************

"Well you're back home now, my Doctunzel! Are you alright?" Laneska asks,  
"I am sorry about your hair coming back but that spell was only temporary."

"I feel so dizzy and tired and weak." The Doctor replies softly.

"It was my spell that did that. There was no other way -I had to get you out of there and back home! Rest and take care. Your friend is a Queen, and she can come here for visits whenever she wishes -but thou art not to leave this tower."

"I need to be let out of here once in a while I need the fresh air."

"If the Queen wishes it, then maybe- but you are to stay here, and say nothing to her about that! Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh- I could never be mad at thee- I love thee. Good night and sleep well! I'll come back tomorrow to see thee." Laneska says disappearing from the room, allowing her son to rest.

***************

"Please sit with me Breanna, for dinner. I need some good company!"  
"I'll join you as you wish, Martha."

"Breanna sit! Relax for a moment -you seamed distracted. What's on your mind?" Martha asks.

"Majesty I found this near the castle when I was coming back from the market! It's a strange thing -but I thought your Majesty would find it amusing." Breanna says, handing Martha a small cloth bundle.

"Thank you Breanna please sit down and rest!"

"Thank you Martha."

Unwrapping the bundle of cloth, Martha's smile brightens as she sees what's in the cloth!

"Thank you Breanna. I am honored by your gift."

"It belongs to your friend, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

"I didn't mean to pry Martha. I sensed it when I picked it up off the ground, what is it?"

"It's called a sonic screwdriver. He uses it for many things -mostly for opening doors and locking them, so no one can get through them! It's a tool for helping and protecting people. My friend is a good man trust me."

"I know he is -I could tell when you meet him- you two really belong together! It shows in your eyes when you talk of him!"

"Really Breanna?"

"The light in your eyes shines brightly- and one day soon, I feel he will see it too Martha. Majesty- you must be careful- that woman that was with Doctunzel tonight is a witch, and not to be trifled with. Take care when you visit him! Though I think your title of being a Queen shields you from harm. Though she seeks to gain your favor - just be careful!"

"I will Breanna."

"Martha if you should ever need my help -call for me and I will hear you- no matter where you are, I will come!"

"Thank you I'll remember that!"

"With your permission may I retire for the evening- I'm tired."

"Of course! Good night Breanna!"

"Good night Martha! I could try to find his ship for you, if you would like me to try."

"It's a bit unusual but if you can find it that would be great."

"I'll try to find it for you! Good night Martha! Before I leave- is there anything else I can get you?"

"No I'm fine -go get some rest -good night Breanna!"

"Good night Martha."

Alone on the balcony, Martha sighs heavily.  
"Doctor I will help you escape -and I'll bring you back here, and keep you safe, and then we'll find the Tardis and travel on together, just as it should be."

*************

"Martha wake up."

"Yes Breanna what is it?"  
"Sorry Martha –it's almost midday, and I know you wanted to go to see Doctunzel again - so I brought you a late breakfast tray, and while you eat I'll get you a dress and corset to wear."

"Thank you for waking me -I think I would have slept all day! Breanna are you alright in your new position in my household?"

"Yes I am very happy! It seems that people have been even nicer to me in the castle -some only because of you giving me a higher rank in your household- and that I serve your Majesty."

Breanna comes back into the bedroom from the dressing closet "I have a dress for you." She says. "This one is sky blue material with a sort of a snowflake pattern -though I think they look like crystals overlay of lace."

"Breanna -its beautiful! Help me get dressed- I need to be on my way! After last night he was so dizzy! I need to see him and…"

"Martha you're really head over heals for him -your heart is truly his."

"Breanna- as much as I care for him, I think all we will ever be is friends. He doesn't see me that way- probably never will."

"Martha-keep your heart open, otherwise you might miss out on something truly wonderful!"  
"One can only wish, Breanna!"

"Dreams can come true Martha -even you and him deserve a 'happily ever after'. I'm almost done Martha. You know what -I'm going to do this the easy way, since you're in a hurry." Snapping her fingers, Martha finds she's ready to leave the palace.

"Breanna thank you! Sometime you are going to have to teach me how to do that! It would save me so much time in the mornings!" Martha says smiling."

"Maybe I could give away one trick- come follow me to the stables, and I'll get Silvermist ready for you!"

Entering the hallway they talk more formally.

"Breanna I must say that do look very nice this day."

"I think thee for thy generous compliment Majesty!"

"Thou art most welcome, Lady Breanna."

"Your Majesty." Lord Remey says, bowing to her.

"Yes Lord Remey- what is the news with thee?"

"Majesty, I wish to tell you how pleased the council is with what you did, and to pass to your majesty our thanks, in having the ball for the suitors. We all were pleased you have kept your mind open to marriage! We did notice that you had walked with your friend the Prince Doctunzel. He seems like he was the favorite of your Majesty."

"That man be my friend, and nothing more than that, I assure thee of this. I shall hear no more of this- I do believe I am late for my ride through the forest."

"My apologies Majesty. I shall not keep thee much longer -but though the council was very pleased, they still wish to see thee married, and for this kingdom to have a king."

"If I do marry, Lord Remey, it will be in my own time -not by thy time the council sees fit! I shalt not be pushed into marriage- by this council,or by thee."

"Majesty the council will give thee time, but I say thou must choose a husband! This kingdom needs a king."

Lord Remey I say this to thee, as I am the Queen: I shalt not be pushed into finding a husband. If I do take a husband to rule by my side, it will be in mine own time. Have I not ruled this kingdom well without a husband? And if so, I will rule on with out one!" Martha says, leaving with Breanna.

"Majesty, thy horse Silvermist is ready."

"I thank thee Breanna. I shall follow thee to the stables."

Walking away from Lord Remey, Breanna smiles, "Majesty that was amazing -the way you put that man in his place- if it is not too bold of me to say Martha."

"Its not too bold of you to say! Besides he needed to be put in his place! He was beginning to get on my nerves!"

"The way you intimidated him was fantastic - and fun to watch too!. I thought he was going to grovel at your feet -begging you to forgive him."

"Would have been fun to watch wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would have." Martha says, as she gets on Silvermist.

"Have a safe ride, Majesty."

"I will Breanna. I might be back late! Have a late dinner plate ready for me when I come back."

"It will be ready upon your return Martha! Enjoy your ride through the forest!"

"I will thank you Breanna!" Martha says as she rides off.

Silvermist carries her through the forest, to the Doctor once again. The horse runs even faster -as if the horse knows that she needs to be with him.

Approaching the tower, Martha dismounts the horse, looking to see if she is safe to approach. Seeing no sign of the witch, Martha carefully approaches the tower.

"Doctunzel, Doctunzel let down your hair." Martha calls.

"Martha is that you?" The Doctor asks as he runs to the balcony. "Martha you came back!"

"Yes I did Doctor. I was concerned about you when you were so dizzy last night."

"I am fine now! Step back a little, and I'll toss my hair down to you."

Stepping back, he tosses his hair down to her,and ties it off on the fleur de lys hook. "Climb up I have my hair tied off -its safe to climb up now."

Climbing the tower, she quickly nears the balcony. As she approaches it, he offers her his hand, helping her onto the balcony.

"Doctor you're alright- you look so much better now!" Martha says, smiling as she hugs him tightly in her arms.

"I'm fine! I knew you were concerned for me. I'm glad you're here!" He says hugging her back

"Doctor, I didn't want you to leave me last night. Those suitors were awful! The only thing they cared about was winning my hand, to become king! The only thing that was nice about that night, was when you came."

"Last night I was just weakened by my hair growing long again- and you were brilliant absolutely brilliant Martha! The nobles - truly I think you intimidated a few of them!"

"Thank you! I wouldn't tolerate them making fun of you Doctor. I am the queen, and I have power to be able to stand up for those I like. If they respect me as much as they say, then they can respect my friends as those whom I choose to spend my time with."

"Very well said, Martha! You are brilliant, as always! Martha- are you alright? Those suitors were awful -more than a few were defiantly disappointed you choose me over them."

"They'll get over it -besides it's my choice who I spend my time with! They can respect my choice or leave my presence."

Chuckling, the Doctor smiles, as he says, "Sit on the balcony with me."

"First you might want to unhook your hair so you don't hurt your head again."

"Right forgot about that –ouch! Help me please, as it seems it's tangled up again!"

"What would you do without me here to untangle your hair? You'd have to stay that way all night!" Martha says laughing.  
"Here let me help you." Martha says through her laughter.  
Walking over to the hook, she carefully untangles his hair. "There you should be able to move again without pulling your hair."

"Martha sit with me, and relax for a moment and - ouch!"

"Come, I'll help you coil your hair, so you won't step on it again."

"Thank you I'll coil it on my arm as we talk."

She stares at him for a moment, as he is dressed in the time's clothing "You look great, Doctor- and I didn't get to say this last night -but you looked very handsome at the ball too!"

"You, Martha looked so beautiful that night! More beautiful than anything I have ever seen before!"

"Doctor -you flatter me greatly! Oh - we've been here too long- I'm talking like them!"

"You sounded perfect Martha! Sit with me- I've missed your company so much. I couldn't go a day without hearing your voice, or seeing your smile. I have been alone for too long -I need someone in my life! I can't be alone again. The silence of the Tardis is too much for me to live with! Too long I've kept people at arms length -thinking it would be better that way- but its not! I have never felt like I could let anyone close to me!" The Doctor says, leaning over to kiss Martha.

"Doctor- I have something for you!" Martha says, as she digs through a small shoulder bag, "Oh -it's got to be in here somewhere!" Martha grumbles, as she rummages through the bag.

"Oh here it is!" Martha says smiling as she hands him a small jeweled decorated box.

"Martha what is this?"

"You're going to have to open it to find out Doctor!"

Opening the silver jeweled box, he smiles as he sees his sonic screwdriver, sitting on a small pillow inside the box.

"My sonic screwdriver -ah my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor says, his voice gleaming with enthusiasm, as he asks her, "Martha where did you find it?"

"Actually, it was Breanna who found it, as she was coming back to the castle from shopping in the markets.

"My sonic screwdriver! Now I can finally get out of this tower and come back to the castle with you!"

"Doctor we…"

"Yes we have to plan this right."

"Your enthusiasm gets the better of you again, Doctor." Martha says with a laugh.

"Martha -look at me please!" The Doctor says softly, as he moves his chair closer to Martha.

Getting up she paces the balcony "Doctor we need to plan your escape from the tower, without the witch knowing -or at least her not finding out right away."

"Martha you're changing the subject!"

"Am I? I didn't notice…"

The Doctor gets up, and moves closer to her, kissing her deeply -cutting off her sentence. Softly he whispers in her ear "I need you Martha! I can't be without you. You mean the world to me!" His words send a chill down her spine, as once before she had said the same thing.

Pulling away from him she continues to talk, "Doctor we have to plan your escape from here! Now that you have your sonic screwdriver, you'll be able to unlock the door."

"Martha- you're not getting away that easily!" The Doctor says, trying to go after Martha, as he trips on his hair again, falling to the floor.

"Doctor are you alright?" Martha asks from inside the room.

"Yes I'm fine Martha! Wait -don't run away from me again! I couldn't take it if you left me again! When you walked out of the Tardis, it hurt me to watch you walk away!"  
"Then why didn't you come after me?" Martha shouts.

Calming herself she says, "I think our best chance to get you out of here, is at night or late afternoon, after the witch has come to see you. Then we won't have to worry about her finding out you're missing for a while at least! I'll see if Breanna can fortify the castle against Laneska -to keep us all safe from her."

Looking out the window Martha sees it's almost early night, with the sun starting to set. "I need to get back to the castle! Breanna, as well as the nobles, will be wondering where I am! No doubt they will be talking to me about issues of state, and trying to get me married off again. I will be returning tomorrow! Let down your hair -I must be going."

"Martha –wait- please!"

"Let down your hair- I must be going! This plan will work- and I'll get you out of here -and this way Laneska will not know until the following day that you're gone, and that will give me and Breanna time to fortify the castle against her."

"Stay with me- I need you Martha."

"You don't, Doctor! This strange place has clouded your mind, and your not thinking clearly!"

"Martha my mind is not clouded -I need you -I can't travel alone again! I need someone -and that someone is you!"

"Please let down you hair- I need to get back to the castle- I need to leave!"

"Martha I'm not letting you run away from me! Don't leave me! I need you- I have always needed you! My life wouldn't be the same without you in it!"

"This is not going to work! Besides –you're better off alone, and so am I. I need to go- please let down your hair!"

"This can! Martha look at me!"

Slowly, she turns to look at him.

"The best times of my life are when I am with you! I have been so blind that I haven't seen you! The way you look at me- I have seen the glow in your eyes- it lights up my own hearts!" Softly, he pulls her into his arms, "You are the only one who makes my life make sense…. I know this is all coming out wrong… !"

His sentence is cut off by her kissing him deeply.

"Martha, you're the only one who understands me!" The Doctor thinks to himself, as he wraps his arms around her.

"I need you too, Doctor! More than you will ever know- and I hope someday to be able to say that to you!" Martha says to herself in her mind.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh and for the way I snapped at you. Truth is, I don't want to leave you!"

"Martha - you coming to this tower is the best part of my day!"

"Leaving you is the saddest part of my day!"

"Then stay a while longer with me! Sit on the balcony with me, and we can watch the stars come out! Pick one, and we'll go there in the Tardis. Just you and me!"

"I am sorry I lost my temper. Its hard being a Queen- everyone wanting you to do everything they want you to do. The council is still trying to push me into getting married. It's so irritating I could scream at times! It was wrong of me to take it out on you."

"Martha I would never hurt you I will always be here for you whenever you need me no matter what. I promise Martha."

"As I will always be there for you to Doctor. Though right now I must be going. I promise I'll come get you tomorrow late afternoon, after Laneska has come to see you for the day."

"I shall hold you to that promise Queen Martha." The Doctor says bowing to Martha.

"Prince Doctunzel you don't have to bow to me. Let down your hair so I can go back to the castle."

"Yes -but grant me one more moment." The Doctor says, pulling her back into his arms holding her tight.

"Good night Doctor."

Smiling, he lets her go. He ties off his hair on the fleur de lys hook tossing his hair down the tower.

Climbing down she watches her footing. Looking up at him, Martha smiles, "Good night Doctor. I will come for you tomorrow I promise."

"I know you will Martha. I can't wait to get out of this tower. It's so boring and lonely -especially without you to keep me company."

Reaching close to the forest floor, half way down the tower, "I will return for you- I'll see you again mister."

"I won't let you go this time Martha! Careful climbing down."

"I'm on the forest floor. I'm fine. See you soon- and you'll be back with me in my castle. We will be together again Doctor. Soon you will be welcomed at my castle by my royal court, and by all the nobles. Breanna ,I know will like you a lot."

"I can't wait to walk in the castle gardens with you Martha to see your castle -to be with you and never to return to this tower."

"I promise I will give you a full tour myself. 'Course then you'll probably spend all your time in the castle libraries anyway."

"No I won't." The Doctor starts to say before Martha gives him a look that says "Yeah right!"

"You're right- who can resist the eye of shame."

"Thank you."

"I know you're more important than any old book or relic I could ever find. You're the greatest treasure I have."

"As you are my greatest treasure to Doctor. Until tomorrow I do bid thee a fond farewell and good night." Martha says smiling, as Silvermist comes up to her, sitting on the ground as Martha gets on the horse.

"Thank you Silvermist you're a great horse."

"Take care of her Silvermist." The Doctor says smiling.

The horse whinnies as if to say "I will."

"Good night fair Queen until I see thee again a thousand good nights milady."

"Doctor you can always make me smile."

Watching her as she rides away, he hopes tomorrow will pass quickly, so he can be with her again. Staring at her as she fades off into the distance, he feels as if she is riding away, taking his happiness with her.  
"I'll miss you Martha." He yells from the tower.

"I'll miss you to Doctor!" Martha yells to him in reply.

Sighing deeply, he unhooks his hair from the fleur de lys hook and starts winding it around his arm as he coils it, making it easier for him to carry. Sitting down on the bed he takes off his black boots and socks to let his feet go barefoot. "Oh I miss my trainers- they're so much more comfortable than these boots!" The Doctor grumbles, as he lies down on the bed staring out the window looking at the night sky. Smiling he wishes on the North Star, "Old earth habits! I've been spending too much time there on earth. There were times, I think I could have made it my home with you Martha. I believe we could have a home there and in the Tardis just you an me. I promise you Martha we'll go somewhere relaxing for a holiday somewhere there's nothing but sandy beaches and crystal blue ocean before us." The Doctor says to himself, trying to put together his words of what he wants to say to Martha.

"I need her, she is the only one who has been able to understand me." The Doctor says as he drifts off falling asleep.

*******************

"Welcome back your Majesty."

"Thank you for the warm welcome."

"Come follow me Majesty, to thy chambers. I have a hot meal waiting for thee there."

"I ask thee to accompany me to my chambers as I require thy help in getting me out of my dress, and into my evening robes."

Away from the stables they talk less formally again,

"You're welcome, Martha how was your friend?"

"My friend is fine and safe, and I shall to go him tomorrow as well."

"The two of you had an argument didn't you? He's from far away and because of this difference he too is feeling the two of you can't be together."

"How did you know?" Martha asks, "Energy left over from the argument I could read it from you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes but only to me, as I am the only one who can see this."

"I'm glad of that, otherwise Lord Remey would be hounding me even more to get married." Martha says laughing softly then adds, "Please do join me for dinner I could use some company and I need your help to Breanna."

"Breanna - the witch that was with Doctunzel last night- she holds him prisoner in the tower. We have planed his escape can you secure the castle against her?"

"I believe I can somewhat Martha, but my powers are not as strong as hers. They are greater than my own. I promise Martha, I will do everything I can to keep you and Doctunzel safe- you have my word."

"I trust you Breanna and thank you for everything."

"Your welcome Martha, and thank you for being such a good friend to me."

"Breanna your welcome," said Martha. "You were the first friend I found here, and I should be the one thanking you for everything you have done for me."

"Your more than welcome Martha, you're a good friend. I have some defensive spells I can enact to protect the castle and the two of you."

"Breanna, is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?"

"Your friendship is the greatest thing I could hope for. Also you'd like me to watch over you as you ride to the tower to make sure Laneska doesn't cause you any trouble."  
"Yes I don't want him to get hurt nor for anything to happen to him."

"I read it from your mind I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry your concern for him and devotion is admirable."

"I'm lucky to have an advisor and friend thank you for helping me and keeping me company."

"I am honored by your compliment, and I can tell you are completely devoted to Prince Doctunzel. It's so easy to see."

"I can only hope that someday he will see it to."

"He does Martha only the pains of his past hide it from his eyes. In time, trust me, he will see."

"I trust you Breanna I just hate not having him beside me. I need him Breanna he means the world to me I can't not have him in my life."

"Sometime you should tell him that. He needs to hear that Martha. Doctunzel needs you as much as you need him. He, I know, more than cares for you. He will say so to you when he feels safe letting down his guard. And when he is ready to let those feelings out of the safe he keeps them in."

"You're so wise Breanna, and you're right too in time I can only hope he will say what I have always hoped he would say to me one day."

"One day you will hear it Martha! I know it's written on the stars you like so much. Its getting late, and you're tired, I can tell. Get some sleep and rest- you will need your strength for tomorrow."

"You have taken great care of me. Prince Doctunzel will be very happy with you, and the way you have looked after me in his absence."

"He sounds so interesting -I can't wait to meet him."

"I think you two will get along great he is a fun character. Breanna sometimes when he looks at me and smiles, my knees get weak and all I want is to be in his arms."

"Martha- he wants to be the one that has your heart. He just doesn't know how to say it Martha. Somehow you will help him to find the words. Good night Martha."

"Good night Breanna, sleep well."

*********************************

Waking up mid afternoon, to the sound of Laneska calling to him, hurrying the Doctor replies, "Just a moment Laneska I'll be there in a moment."  
Getting up he quickly changes into this leather jacket and black slacks.

"Sorry I had to change." He says approaching the balcony.

"My Doctunzel, how are you?"

"I'm fine! Should I let down my hair so you can climb up to the tower?" "No need this time. I'm going away for a while- for about four days- and I wanted to bring you food and provisions before I left."

"Where are you going?"

"Only to meet up with a few other friends at Enor Grove. For a gathering lasting four days. It's a magical gathering. One of my dearest friends will be there! Delars -she and I have been friends for years. I am looking forward to seeing her again. We were like sisters growing up together. Oh the fun we used to have playing pranks on peasants and the lowest of the low of society! Oh the good times we had. Oh I'm getting carried away with myself again -here is food for you and a few extra clothes and another crown for you too." Laneska says as she floats up a large bag to the Doctor.

"Thank you mother. Have a safe journey and have a good time."

"I will, promise, and I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Remember the Queen may visit you- but you are not to leave this tower! It is your home, your only home."

"I know, you need not worry."

"The Queen -she is good company for you when I am not here. Take care my son. I am leaving now. I love you son." Laneska says disappearing.

Taking the bag inside he opens it finding food and another cloak with a gold clasp that has the design of a shield. Finding another box, he opens it, finding another gold crown in it- with deep green emeralds along the outside circumference, on the tops of the gold fleur de lys, that line all away round the crown. Placing it on his head he looks at himself in the mirror.

"This one looks better on me than the other one."

"What other one Doctunzel?" Martha's voice floats up to him.

Smiling brightly, he runs to the balcony. Looking down at her, he stares at her corset decorated with a soft while kirtle with a silhouette pattern of white irises overtop white material. Her dress a soft sky blue pattern with the iris pattern overtop of the blue material.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to let your hair down so I can come up?"

"Sorry about that- you look so beautiful -I couldn't stop looking at you. That is you looked so nice I…"

Laughing Martha smiles, "Quit babbling Doctunze,l and let your hair down so I can climb up."

"You're the only person I like calling me that. It sounds so wonderful coming from you Martha. It has such an endearment coming from you. When Laneska calls me that it doesn't sound as nice as when you call me Doctunzel."

"You're welcome Doctunzel." Martha says smiling.

Tying his hair off on the fleur de lys hook he tosses his hair down to Martha, climbing up. As she reaches the balcony, he helps her on to it offering his hand to her.

Pulling her onto the balcony, she smiles, "Hi Doctor! Are you doing alright? I was concerned about you- especially after last night. Looking as pale and weak as you did. I wanted to look after you so badly- I missed you so much."

"I am fine. All I needed was a good nights sleep and rest. I'm even better, now that you're here." He says smiling as he pulls Martha into his arms.

"Doctor- kiss me please! I've missed you so much." Martha thinks.

Leaning over as if he had heard her thoughts, he kisses her deeply, as he holds her tight,his hearts over- riding his mind, he keeps her close.

"Sorry about that I got carried away there!" The Doctor says letting her go.

"It's alright Doctor. Let's get you out of here, once and for all."

"Agreed I'm tired of being here."

"Come, I'll take you to the castle you'll be safe there. Breanna's magic will protect us."

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he starts to go to the small door, only to be stopped by his hair still hooked on the fleur de lys hook.  
"Ouch!"

"Here let me get that for you."  
Unhooking his hair, they walk to the door. As he presses the sonic screwdriver on the lock, the door swings wide open, revealing a spiral stair case behind it. Martha chuckles at the noise of the sonic screwdriver.

"What's so funny?"  
"Its just that I've missed that sound, that's all! Reminds me of you, and of how much I missed you."

"Ah come here Martha." The Doctor says taking her into his arms. "Truth is I've missed you to very much. I missed having you beside me -the sound of your voice, seeing the smile you give me every time you see me."

"So Doctor, are you ready to get out of this tower?" Martha asks

"Yes I am Martha."

"Then follow me Doctor." Martha says as she starts down the staircase.

"Doctor the bottom door is locked -your turn to lead."

Smiling, the Doctor unlocks the bottom door with the sonic screwdriver.  
Walking out the door Martha calls, "Silvermist come to me."

Slowly, Silvermsit emerges from the forest from their hiding place. "This is my friend. Take us back to the place."  
Getting on the horse, with his coiled hair, he helps Martha onto the horse beside him.

"Take us home Silvermist -back to the castle."  
Obeying, the horse takes them back to the castle at a fast pace.

"Martha you look so beautiful- stunning in fact."

"Thank you Doctor. As do you look handsome. The crown really suits you! The other nobles will be pleased that you came back with me. They will think that we're a couple. At least then they will stop pushing me to get married."

"Martha you mean a lot to me- you know that. I wouldn't be the man I am without you."

"Doctor, traveling with you is an adventure- one I wouldn't trade for anything. Being with you is the only place I want to be. When I'm with you, I feel safe and secure. I only want to be in your arms Doctor, to have you beside me always."

"What did you say Martha? Sorry, the wind is loud in my ears, and the horse galloping is loud too."

"Mr. Oblivious!" Martha says sighing heavily. 


End file.
